Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and to an configuration for replacing a faulty module situated in a module frame, preferably in a digital exchange installation. The faulty condition of the module (BG) is indicated, on the basis of the extent of its effect, by means of at least one visual indicator element which is mounted visibly on the module. Once the module has been taken out of service, one or more visual indicator elements indicate the out-of-service condition. After a new module has been inserted, instead of the faulty module, into the slot intended for it in the module frame, the test-function performance condition and the new module""s subsequent in-service condition is indicated, as appropriate.
Such a method for replacing a faulty module, for example of the so-called xe2x80x9cLTGxe2x80x9d type, situated in a module frame in a rack frame within an exchange installation is described in a maintenance manual, also intended for customers, entitled xe2x80x9cWartung Zugangstechnik MMN:LTGM [Maintenance Access Technology MMN:LTGM]xe2x80x9d by Siemens AG of Germany, published in 1996 by the Bereich xc3x96ffentliche Kommunikationsnetze [Public Communication Network Sector], Hofmannstr. 51, D-81359 Munich, Germany, with the index number A30808-X3078-A465-1-20.
According to the manual, in the event of a fault arising in a module, or even total failure of the module, the procedure is based on the method steps below, which are also known, among others, from commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,312, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod For System-Prompted Fault Clearance Of Equipment In Communcation Systemsxe2x80x9d (see German published patent application DE 42 42 323 A1).
Commands for locating the faulty module, possibly for interrupting the connections existing on the module and for taking the faulty module out of service are entered manually by a maintenance engineer on a control terminal for maintaining, monitoring and controlling the exchange installation. On the basis of the address indicated on the control terminal for the slot containing the faulty module, a maintenance engineer looks for the appropriate slot and replaces the faulty module. After that, the module newly inserted into the slot is tested and put into service using manual entries on a control terminal, which may be another control terminal.
Such a method for replacing faulty modules is disadvantageous in many respects because, as explained below, it is time-consuming and very susceptible to error.
A maintenance engineer needs to find and replace the module indicated as being faulty on a control terminal among a multiplicity of modules, normally up to 25 modules in a compact row in a module frame. A rack frame usually contains four module frames.
In view of the fact that a digital exchange installation of average size contains approximately 10,000 modules each having an MTBF (mean time between failures) of 10-20 years, it is possible that over 500 repairs need to be carried out annually for each exchange installation in the very complicated manner described above.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method and a configuration for exchanging a faulty component module, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which provides for a method of replacing a faulty module which is as simple as possible and at the same time easy to use.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an improved method of replacing a faulty module in a module frame, wherein:
a faulty condition of the module in the module frame is indicated in accordance with an extent of an effect of the faulty condition, with at least one visual indicator element mounted visibly on the module;
an out-of-service condition is indicated with one or more of the visual indicator elements once the module has been taken out of service; and
after a new module has been inserted in place of the faulty module in the module frame, a test-function performance condition and the subsequent in-service condition of the new module are indicated, as appropriate.
The improved method comprises:
pressing a repair key assigned to the module for initiating a repair condition, whereby actions and control procedures required for taking the faulty module out of service are carried out, and for causing the new module inserted in the module frame to be automatically recognized, and for initiating a test function and an automatic placement into service of the new module in dependence on a positive test result obtained in the test function.
In other words, pressing a repair key assigned to the faulty module initiates a repair condition. During the repair condition, the actions and control procedures required for taking the faulty module out of service are prompted, and also automatic recognition of a newly inserted module in the module frame is made possible. Once a new module has been recognized, if appropriate, a test function is carried out and the new module is automatically put into service on the basis of the positive test result.
This procedure is therefore a particularly advantageous solution because, during the repair condition, there is no need for any manual entry of commands on a control terminal in order to take the faulty module out of service, to carry out a test function and to put the new module into service.
This means that the inventive method for replacing a faulty module is identical for all types of modules in a digital exchange installation.
Furthermore, a maintenance engineer can replace a faulty module unaided by instructions from a further maintenance engineer situated in a maintenance center, which is usually in a different location than the exchange installation.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, alarm and fault messages that are conventionally prompted when the faulty module is removed from the module frame are suppressed during the repair condition, and the repair condition is limited to a predetermined period of time. Suppressing the alarm and fault messages avoids any reactions from being prompted which are uncalled for in this condition. For safety reasons, the repair condition is limited to a particular period of time.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the module and the module frame form a part of a digital exchange installation, and the method further comprises configuring necessary actions and control procedures for taking the faulty module out of service such that, during the repair condition, no new connections are set up and existing connections are maintained. The existing connections may be maintained for their entire duration or they may by limited to a specified period of time.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a configuration for carrying out the above-outlined method. In the novel configuration at least one visual indicator element is visibly mounted on the module, and the repair key is individually assigned to each module, for instance individually mounted on the module, or it is functionally assigned to a respective plurality of the modules. In the latter case, the repair key may be mounted on a module frame containing one or more modules.
At least one visual indicator element, e.g. a light emitting diode, is mounted visibly on the module in order to indicate the different conditions of the module. In addition, a repair key is mounted on the module. This is either provided for individual modules or is assigned to a respective plurality of modules. Furthermore, the repair key can be mounted on a module frame containing one or more modules, rather than on a module. In this case, the repair key is assigned to a respective plurality of modules.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method and configuration for replacing a faulty module, preferably within a digital exchange installation, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.